1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device for supplying electricity to electrical equipment on a rotatable first element. More particularly the first element might be configured by means of a rotor for an aircraft, a helicopter etc. configured with rotor blades or any other rotating element where it is unsuitable to use the common solutions available today.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of alternative solutions to supply electricity to electrical equipment located on a rotating element, among others transmission of power by slip-rings or by rechargeable batteries, fuel cells etc., which are mounted on the rotating element together with the equipment. However slip-rings require considerable installation measures, are unsuitable for a complementary installation and have a limited useful life due to wear and tear. Rechargeable batteries suffer from drawbacks in that they require charging recurrently. Fuel cells need to be refueled with a hazardous liquid repeatedly and most probably cannot resist the impact of large environmental centrifugal forces. Fuel cells are at present not appropriate as a small size product. Up to now the related technical field lacks a suitable solution to the problem.